Betting Addictions
by whitetyger123
Summary: Matt and Mello both think they can outlast the other. Please R&R!
1. The Chalenge

**The Challenge**

**Disclaimer: This will go for all the chapters after this. I don't own Death Note.**

The blond ripped off a chunk of chocolate. It disappeared in his mouth.

Matt looked at Mello through the smoke billowing out of his cigarette. 'That _can't _be healthy for you.' He gestured at the chocolate.

Mello laughed. 'And _you_ should be talking, smoker.'

Matt nodded. Mello had a point.

'The difference is, you're addicted to cigarettes, I only _like_ chocolate. You couldn't last a week without smoking.' He gave a laugh that was more like a growl.

But Matt glared at him defiantly. His pride was at stake. 'Is that a challenge?'

Mello turned to him. 'Maybe it is.'

Both men wanted to out do the other. Had anyone else been there, they would have rolled their eyes and told the two to stop showing off.

Ten minutes after a lot of Macho talk, Mello said, 'So, it's settled then. I won't smoke, you won't eat chocolate. Whoever looses is a servant to the other for a month.' They sat in awkward silence for a minute, and Mello added, 'Starting tomorrow.'

Within seconds, Mello's mouth was stained brown and Matt's mouth was leaking smoke. They had to have as much of their separate addictions as possible before tomorrow.


	2. The First Day

**The First Day**

'Mornin, Mello.' Matt rubbed his eyes. Instinctively, he grabbed his pact of cigarettes. Mello had left it there to taunt him. Of course, it was empty.

'Don't forget our little _bet_.' His laugh was only slightly evil. Mello can only do truly evil when he has had chocolate. 'I'm gonna get some coffee.'

Matt dived at his best friend, effectively tackling him to the ground. 'Don't worry, Mello, _I'll_ make it.' He laughed at Mello's look of utter astonishment. 'You _hate_ coffee. It's just a trick, so you can make hot chocolate and say it's coffee.'

Truly thwarted by Matt, Mello sulked around until lunch.

Speaking of lunch, the blond had a guest over.

'Hi Linda. So glad you could make it.' Hardly able to believe that he could have come up with such a brilliantly evil plan in his current chocolate deprived state, Mello led her over to the table.

When the food was served, Linda asked the question Mello had been waiting to hear. 'Would you two mind if I had a smoke?'

Matt looked accusingly at Mello, who shrugged. 'That would be fine.'

Matt tried very hard to not breathe, but he could only last without air for so long. Eventually, he had to breathe in the fumes.

Mello continued with idol talk with Linda, while Matt squirmed in his chair. Until dessert time.

Matt put the brown cake right in front of Mello. But on his friends plate, he placed three peanuts.

Mello eyed the cake. He could smell the chocolaty goodness, almost taste the cocoa on his tongue, imagine the icing being licked off his fork.

Why was it he couldn't have any? Surely, it wasn't _that_ important, whatever it was. No, all that mattered was the chocolate. That was all.

He reached out his fork. Matt's smile grew. The metal prongs sunk in...

And a bird swooped in the window and grabbed the piece of cake right off Mello's fork.

Okay, it wasn't a bird. A _dog_ swooped in the window and grabbed the piece of cake. But, thanks to that flying dog, Mello was saved from the embarrassment of loosing the bet. For now.


	3. Smells

**Smells**

Matt walked down the shampoo isle. This was his fourth store. He hopped he could find exactly what he was looking for.

It took a few minutes, but he eventually found it. One bottle of chocolate shampoo, one bottle of chocolate conditioner. Perfect.

Just incase, he also grabbed a chocolate room spray. And, maybe some soap.

While Matt was coming home, Mello decided to watch TV to get his mind off his lack of chocolate.

Unfortunately, about when Matt was walking up stairs, a chocolate commercial came on.

His mouth started watering. He didn't even notice as he started walking towards the TV. Of course, Matt just _had_ to walk in as Mello's tongue touched the screen. It also didn't help when the commercial changed, and he was licking a woman's boobs.

'What are you doing?'

Mello blushed. Then he made a quick decision. 'I'm going for a walk, that's what I'm doing.'

He then proceeded to run out the door, without any shoes. A minute later, the door opened, and a leather-clad arm reached in to grab them.

This gave Matt perfect time to get rid of all the shampoo, conditioner, and soap in the house, and replace it with their chocolate counterparts. He also sprayed each room liberally with the room spray.

Mello was also looking for ways to torment Matt.

His first brain wave came when he passed a bus stop. There were two men, in their forties, waiting for the bus. They were both smoking. He figured that if he stood around them long enough, he would reek of smoke.

After ten minutes of seeing through a gray haze, the bus came. Unsure if he stunk enough, Mello went up to the nearest person. 'Do I smell like smoke?' The woman wrinkled her nose and walked away.

He smiled. It was time to win this thing.

Once he got in the house, Mello knew he wouldn't be winning today. The smell of chocolate leaked into the hallway through the open door. Matt walked up, newly showered. Mello's cigarette smell just couldn't compete with the chocolate.

But, against all odds, Matt's amazing nostrils caught sent of the smoke.

Mello was surprised when his roommate tackled him. His shirt didn't stand a chance.

It was a good thing no one came down the hallway. They would have seen a shirtless blond boy flat on his back, with a read-head straddling him, a black shirt to his nose.

'Can you get _off_ of...?' It was then that Mello realized that Matt's hair smelt like chocolate. He lifted his head, and caught a few strands in his mouth. But, that just tasted like hair. So, instead he licked Matt's skin (he decided to buy body wash, too).

And, as all stories must go, someone walked around the corner. He stopped, quickly turning around and walking back to where he had come from.

The roommates went in their apartment. Mello got some Vaseline and put it under his nose to fight the overwhelming smell of chocolate. Wanting to rid himself of the stench of cigarettes, he also decided to take a bath.

He didn't even notice the evil grin on Matt's face.


	4. Hunt

Hunt

**Hunt**

Matt walked out on the porch to stand by Mello. 'Hello, Matt.'

Mello took out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. 'Do you have a light?'

Matt looked at his roommate and shook his head.

Mello laughed and took out a match. 'Oh, look. I have one.' He lit the cancerous stick in his mouth. He inhaled, and almost choked to death. 'Oh yeah, that's good.' He wheezed. His normally pale face quickly adapted a sickly green color. 'Do you want some?'

'Nope! I'm quitting with Nicoderm!' He lifted up his sleeve to reveal a patch.

'No fare! There's no such thing as a chocolate patch!'

'Well, patches are for addictions. And, you said in the first chapter that you didn't have an addiction to chocolate, you just like it.'

Super Special Awesome Flashback!

'The difference is, you're addicted to cigarettes, I only _like_ chocolate. You couldn't last a week without smoking.' He gave a laugh that was more like a growl.

End of Super Special Awesome Flashback

Mello sneered. 'Well, I guess you're right. Well, I'm going to go do something... not chocolate related at all.'

Matt stepped in front of his friend. 'Mello, did you know that today is Easter in Russia?' A/N This is not true, so please don't look it up and tell me I lied. 'So, in celebration, I hide allot of chocolate around the house. But then I remembered that you can't eat any of it, so I guess it'll just go to waist. Too bad, it looked really chocolaty.'

The red-head walked away. Mello's mouth watered.

One hour later found the blond looking under the couch for the tenth time. 'Where is it?' Flipping the couch over, he still didn't find any chocolate.

Matt came in the room, faking surprise. 'Mello, what are you doing?'

The blond looked up. 'Nothing. I just lost, my, uh, earring. Ya, cause I wear earrings.'

Behind Mello's back, Matt sprayed some chocolate perfume and left. Mello looked around and sniffed the air. 'I smell it. I'm getting close.'

But even though he looked for another hour, he couldn't find any chocolate.

**Sorry, it's kinda short. But, it's hard to come up with lengthy ideas. So, if you have an idea that you wanna share, go right ahead.**


	5. Statue

Statue

**Statue**

**Thanks for the idea, ****Nikkiacatmeki****! Sorry I haven't posted in, like, forever. I don't really have any excuses, but I shall make some anyway. My creative juices were not flowing, and I had other stories on my mind. Also, it should be noted that I am doing this when I'm still not finished reading the new Pendragon book, so you should be happy that I'm actually doing something other then reading it. But, the show must go on! So, there are my excuses. Now for the aforementioned show. **

Matt was playing a game, and walking home at the same time. A skill he had perfected a few years back. He reached for the door handle leading into his apartment to find it locked. Still without taking his eyes off the screen, he grabbed his key. Unfortunately, he was still working on unlocking doors and playing games, so he had to put the game on pause while putting the key into the whole.

What he saw there made him tilt his head like a cute puppy. Stuffed into the key whole was a cigarette.

With some difficulty, he wrestled the stick of death from the door and replaced it with his key. He opened the door to find a trail of cigarettes leading to his room. Curious, he followed.

When he saw what was on his bed, he called to Mello. 'Mello! Why did you put cigarettes on my bed that spelt out "SMOKE ME MATT!"?'

'How do you know it was me? You just assumed it was me? You should never assume, Matt, because it makes an ASS out of U and ME.'

'Mello, you signed it.'

'Damn!'

.oOo.

To get back at Mello, Matt came up with the perfect plan.

'Hey, someone left you a present. I left it in your room.'

Mello went to go check it out, so Matt followed him. Standing in the middle of Mello's room was a life-size statue of Matt. Oh, and it was made completely out of chocolate.

Not even noticing human-Matt in the room, Mello stuck his tong out and was about to lick chocolate-Matt.

'What are you doing?'

Mello snapped back quicker then you could say MELLO LOOSES!

'I was, um, just, uh, catching a fly. Just a fly. That's it.'

'A fly?'

'Yes.'

'With your mouth.'

'Yes. Good for protein.'

.oOo.

Matt and Mello were watching T.V. Mello couldn't get his mind off the chocolate statue in his room.

He stood up and made his way, trying very hard to be inconspicuous. In fact, he was trying _so_ hard that he went the wrong way.

'Mello, your room is _that_ way.'

'Well, maybe I'm not going to my room. There is nothing that I could possibly _want_ that's in my room. My room isn't cool, or fun, or exciting at all. So I'm not going to my room.'

'But the linen closet is cool, fun and exciting?'

'… Yes, it is.'


	6. Chocolate Patch

**Chocolate Patch**

Matt was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. It was a commercial, so he wasn't paying much attention to it.

It was just a blond guy, dressed in black, and he was…

Matt's jaw dropped. He ran to the screen. It couldn't be, he would never… it was.

Mello was on the screen, running at a mob guy that was doing target practice. He yelled, 'Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!' Then, you saw Mello talking to you. 'The last time I tried to quit chocolate…'

A mob guy had three duffle bags full of money. Mello took one and threw it. 'Only _two_ carry on money bags!'

'I got… pretty irritable.'

Then it went to Mello trying to fit a body in a bag, and he was not being gentile.

'I wasn't really myself.'

Mello picked up the phone to make a ransom demand… and started crying.

It looked like a mob guy was learning how to shoot a gun. Mello came up to him and yelled, 'The safety catch is _on_! God.'

'I never want to go threw that again, so this time, I'm using MelloDerm to help me quit.'

It then showed Mello putting on a brown patch. A voice was heard. 'MelloDerm. Our patches help you threw the rough patches.'

Matt was speechless.

**I don't own NicoDerm! I only own MelloDerm!**


	7. The Winner

**The Winner**

Matt and Mello sat on the couch, exhausted. They were trying too hard to win this bet.

Giving a half-hearted attempt, Matt help out a chocolate bar. 'Look, chocolate.'

Mello held out a smoke. 'Look, cigarette.' Neither fell for it. They continued sitting. Eventually, they fell asleep.

.oOo.

After a refreshing nap, they both woke up. Matt went to the room, Mello left. When Mello returned half an hour later, he had a suit made out of cigarettes. You could find anything nowadays.

Matt called from the room, and Mello entered, wearing the cigarette suit. He stopped when he saw Matt, who was completely naked, covered with chocolate syrup.

Matt smiled evilly. Mello lit up one of the cigarettes. They both started running at the same time.

Mello's suit was missing a couple cigarettes in a couple seconds. Matt's chocolate syrup was clearly lacking.

Cigarette in mouth, Matt asked, 'So, who won?'

Mello paused in licking Matt's leg free of chocolate. 'The dog.'

Matt looked to the door to see the flying dog from the second chapter who stole the chocolate cake from Mello. Matt could have commented, but decided to take another smoke, instead.

The dog smiled. And yes, dogs can smile.

**Ok, I know this is an absolutely horrible last chapter, but I figured I needed to end it somehow. I'm sorry that I probably ruined the whole story, but at least it's finished now.**

**Again, I am so sorry. You can flame if you want, because I want to roast marshmallows. **

**Now I shall do some alternative endings.**

Matt managed to get Mello out of the house for a few hours. It was long enough to fill the house with chocolate.

Mello walked in, seeing chocolate and no Matt. He wouldn't notice if a few were missing...

When Matt returned, it was to find the whole room devoid of chocolate, except for the amount that was on Mello's face. 'You have no proof.' Mello said through a full mouth. It was then that Matt walked over to the camera he had recently installed.

'I have all the proof I need.'

**Here's another!**

Matt snapped off a piece of chocolate, just like Mello used to. Mello didn't even look longingly at it. Instead he blew some smoke in Matt's face.

'You know...' Matt said while eyeing the smoke. 'This chocolate isn't that bad.'

'Ya, and I'm starting to not mind the cigarettes.'

They looked at each other. Mello was the first to voice both their thoughts. 'Are we getting hooked to each others addictions?'

It was silent for a few minutes, then, 'No, couldn't be.'

Mello agreed and they left it at that.

**That one was thanks to schoolgirl-cheesesculpture!**

Mello needed chocolate. He couldn't wait anymore. But his stupid pride wouldn't let him. Damn pride. That meant that he had to get Matt to smoke.

The first thing to do was get Matt so pissed drunk that he passed out. A bottle of vodka later, that was accomplished.

Then, he needed to get a camera. He could just use Matt's. Then, he lit a cigarette and placed it carefully in Matt's mouth. Mello took the picture. A little Photoshop to make it look like his eyes were open, and he had his proof!

**So, that's it! Hope you all had fun reading it. Now I don't have to feel guilty for not finishing it, lol.**


End file.
